Library Survivor (TV Series)
This library survivor is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former resident of the Viskocil Public Library community. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" This man belonged to a group of survivors living in a camp established at the Viskocil Public Library in a town somewhere in Virginia. He and his group were being terrorized by the Saviors until one day they decided to rebel against the Saviors. This led to the entire camp being massacred and this man being captured by Simon -- the right-hand man of the Saviors' leader, Negan -- and his small group. While in captivity, he managed to escape only to be recaptured. He was savagely beaten and dragged back onto the road where the Saviors' vehicles were set up in a roadblock, the same time Rick Grimes and his crew of survivors arrived in their RV on their way to the Hilltop Colony. The man's life was not bargained for and Rick backed off. Later, while Rick and the RV arrived at another roadblock consisting of a massive pile of tree logs, this man was thrown off of the overpass at the roadblock where he was strangled to death by a chain wrapped around his neck. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" When Negan brings Rick to the massive log fire roadblock, now taken over by zombies, the library survivor remains hanging from the overpass, having reanimated into a zombie. As Rick attempts to escape the zombies, he jumps onto the man's dangling body with walkers grabbing at its feet. The weight causes Rick to slowly descend into the walkers but Negan shoots most of them, saving Rick. The weight of Rick causes the survivor's head to detach from its body, sending Rick to the ground. The library survivor's body is then left on the ground. Once Rick crawls to his axe, he looks at the head of the survivor before grabbing the axe and killing a walker behind him. Shortly after, Rick and Negan leave and the library survivor's zombified head is left there. Death ;Killed By *Simon (Caused or Direct) *The Saviors (Alive) This man is thrown off a bridge by the Saviors with a chain attached to his neck, causing him to choke to death. He then reanimates. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (Zombified) Trivia *This character is credited as Male Survivor in "Last Day on Earth" and as Male Survivor (Fresh Walker) in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". *In the "In Memoriam" scene on the Talking Dead for "Last Day on Earth", this character is called The Last Librarian. In "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", he is called the Stretch Armstrong Walker. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Notable Walkers